


heartbeat

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic, I took liberties, Laughter, Magic Mike reference, Weddings, giggles, ichabbie - Freeform, im sorry, kiss the bride, silly Ichabod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always dark and angsty. Sometimes he made her laugh and she loved him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

She doesn't cry when he puts the ring on her finger in front of family and friends like everyone had suspected she would. It's a strange feeling of calm and right. She gives her biggest toothiest grin at Ichabod who laughs before kissing her.

"I guess.. Kiss your bride?" The pastor sighs as Ichabod wrapped his impossibly long arms around her short figure and everyone hoots and hollers. "Lieutenant" he winks as she smooths her dress before walking down the aisle this time clinging to his hand.

She wears her biggest proudest grin, stopping to high five Jenny that puts a soft blush on her groom's face.  
****  
The very first time he held his breath so hard she swore his lips were going to turn blue. She brought his large paw to her chest, over the cup of her bra. "Think this is too much? Wait til I'm naked."

He turns bright red as she laughed reaching down to undo the front of her bra before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sighed as he rested his forehead to hers. "You remember how this works don't you?" The corner of her full lips curling into a smirk as he scowls.

"It's like riding a bike" she laughed as he scowled harder, forehead creasing. "Just kiss me".

" that I can do" he answered  
****  
The last time they were together she sat cross legged on the bed and watched with her jaw open and eyes wide as he gyrated off beat and awkwardly to a pop song she remembered from that one stripper movie.

She almost told him to stop, but then he wagged his eyebrows at her and she fell back, covering her face as she laughed, feet in the air kicking as she held her sides.

******  
He's a little green at the doctor's office swaying beside the examination table. She looked over at him and smirks as the wand rubs around her belly and the sounds of swooshing fill the room.

"Is that?" He asks in a whisper.

She can't take her eyes off him as the doctor is pointing out body parts on the screen. "She's flipping you off, Crane" her voice so easy and relaxed as if she had just woken up from the best nap ever. 

He just beams wide before leaning down to kiss her forehead.


End file.
